1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared (IR) 3D scanning system for 3D scanning to construct the shape of an object and, more particularly, to a 3D scanning system that can detect the temperature distribution and construct the shape of an object.
2. Related Art
Photo-sensing technology has been widely applied in daily life. Fingerprint identification systems, vehicle speedometers, CD players, cameras and printers all utilize the photo-sensing technology. As to the medical system, the most famous one is the application of 3D human body scan. Most of the image captured heads of 3D human body scanners used today are the combination of a low-power visible light laser and a camera that does no harm to human bodies. When beams of laser light are used to scan a standing human body, the heights of the visible light laser and the camera are adjusted so as to scanning the whole body. While scanning, the reflected laser beams from the human body surface are collected. Through 3D shape construction and data integration editing software, the 3D profile of the human body can be obtained. Since the human body shape is often related to the age, diet, exercise habit, etc, the doctor can then determine the biological state of the patient using the data. Most diseases, however, are not apparently detected by looking at the outlook of the human body; therefore such 3D human body scanner does not help too much in medical diagnosis.
Developing a photo-sensing system that can provide more information for medical diagnosis is what we should endeavor ourselves to.
To solve the above problem. the present invention provides an IR 3D scanning system which primarily measures the surface temperature distribution and constructs the shape of an object.
According to the disclosed invention. the IR 3D scanning system comprises an IR detecting mechanism and a signal decoding mechanism. By having the IR detecting mechanism perform a 360-degree data extraction from an object and through the construction of image processing software in a master computer in the signal decoding mechanism and image output of a display unit, the 3D profile and temperature distribution of an object can be displayed.